The Bachelor - Dean Winchester Style
by FellenWolf
Summary: This was written for DestielDrabblesDaily's 20k promo on Tumblr. Dean Winchester is the newest contestant on this year's "The Bachelor". Castiel did definitely not see this outcome for the finale. I also own nothing nor make money from any of this.


Castiel sighed, taking a rushed sip from his rapidly cooling coffee as he went from camera to camera on set to ensure everything was in order. He dabbed at the slight perspiration already present on his forehead and tucked his handkerchief into his suit pocket. He adjusted his navy blue tie in a nearby camera lens and let out an exhausted sigh. It was the final shooting of this year's _The Bachelor_ and he was already dreading the moment the credits rolled.

This year's _Bachelor_ had done something that no other season had done before. Made Castiel, host of the current season, wish he was one of the lucky possibilities. Unfortunately, being the host also came with its disadvantages. He was forbidden from entering the competition. Normally, that wouldn't have even been an option with a male contestant. However, Dean Winchester was anything but ordinary.

On his application to the show, Dean had stated he didn't mind if he was "hooked up" with a man or a woman. Dean Winchester was the very first bisexual contestant to appear on _The Bachelor_. As such, Castiel's producer had gotten the brilliant idea of including both men and women in the options for their newest contestant. A fact Castiel would have been overjoyed at, had they not included one particular rule. "No current employee of _The Bachelor_ may enter this season's competition."

At first, that had ruined Castiel's entire mood in regards to this season, but Dean Winchester had helped to alleviate those feelings. Away from the camera, Dean had reached out to him. Dean did so by saying hello to him every day, bringing him a coffee or donut before a long day of shooting. It was those little things. And it was those very same "little" things that had Castiel falling for him.

Castiel's baby blue eyes watched as the makeup and wardrobe crew finished their preparations on the man of the hour. As it was the night that Dean would hand out the final rose, he was dressed in a black pinstripe suit with a dark green tie that accented his eyes. Tonight was the finale for the season, which also meant that Castiel would have to watch, and not react on national television, as the man he loved gave that rose to someone else. Someone that was not Castiel Novak.

Castiel allowed a deep sigh to pass his lips before he was pulled from his musings by one of the makeup crew. He was just about to complain that he didn't need any assistance when he was sat down next to the object of his thoughts. One Dean Winchester himself. All complaints died on his lips as Castiel forced himself to not stare, especially when he was fixated with a nearly blinding smile from the other man.

Charlie Bradbury, head of the makeup department and the one touching up Castiel, gave him a knowing smile. The girl merely laughed when Castiel fixed her with a glare. Someone clearing their throat caused Castiel to look over, only to stop like a deer caught in headlights. Baby blue met fanfiction green.

Castiel nervously cleared his throat, forcing a smile onto his face. "Hello, Mr. Winchester. I do hope you're excited for this evening. I know that the rest of the crew certainly is." Castiel purposefully didn't include himself in that because, no, Castiel was not excited for tonight. Castiel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion when Dean fell silent, an unreadable look in his eyes.

Dean shook his head as if to rid himself of a thought and smiled brightly at him again, making Castiel wish that his tie wasn't as tight. "Oh yeah, tickled pink and all that." His smile grew wider as he reached into his pocket. "I think you'll enjoy tonight's show too, Cas. A lot."

Castiel blinked curiously at that before looking at the man in amusement. "You almost make it sound like you have something planned, Mr. Winchester." Castiel just barely managed to prevent himself from blushing like a schoolgirl at the grin that was aimed directly at him. The look of that grin brought one thought to mind – the cat that just got the canary. Castiel didn't even notice that the makeup crew had left, leaving the two of them alone.

"Planned? Yeah, you can bet on that one, Cas! Gotta go out with a bang. Make it memorable and whatnot." Dean's grin grew and Castiel was sure that he'd be blinded by how perfectly white Dean's teeth were. He shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts. He reminded himself, again, that after tonight, Dean Winchester would not only be unattainable, but unreachable as well.

Dean jumped up to his feet, running a hand through his recently gelled hair to give himself that signature "sex hair" look. Castiel quickly bit down on his bottom lip as his eyes watched the motions of Dean's fingers in his hair, wishing that it was Castiel's. Dean shot him another smile. "See you on the flip side, Cas. I can't wait for tonight."

Dean then walked right up to Castiel with another "cat just got the canary" type of grin. He then reached a hand up slowly and Castiel was sure his heart skipped a beat. Castiel then scowled as Dean quickly, and efficiently, mussed up his perfectly slicked hair. "Dean!" Dean just started laughing and he darted from the room before Castiel could attempt any form of revenge.

Castiel looked to the mirror in the room and he sighed, running his fingers through his inky-black hair. So much for his classic look. Well, it was the finale of the season and he'd never see the love of his life again. He could risk having his hair looking different for once. Besides, Dean seemed to like it. That thought caused a faint blush to spread across his cheeks and he quickly rushed on set so he could use the excuse of exertion for the flush on his face.

Castiel pointedly avoided looking at both Dean and Charlie as he was outfitted with his mic. They had only about thirty more minutes before the cameras would begin to roll and Dean Winchester would walk out of his life forever. Castiel didn't notice that a single tear slid down his cheek until the woman helping him, Hannah, reached a hand up and gently wiped it away. Castiel looked at her in shock, blue eyes widening. He opened his mouth to make an excuse for it, but Hannah simply shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Castiel. We know that you'll miss him. I'm sure he knows as well." She patted his cheek gently before moving onto the contestants to attach their own mics.

Castiel stared after her with still-wide eyes. He wasn't that transparent in how he felt about Dean, was he? He was sure he'd hidden it well enough from everyone around him, and sometimes even from himself. He shook his head before quickly moving onto the set to take his place in front of the cameras. He looked over towards Dean, about to tell him to get into position when he froze. All Castiel could see was Dean close with one of the male contestants, Aaron, and not moving away at all. Castiel quickly turned away from the scene, pretending to adjust his tie and attempt small talk with one of the girls. He forced a laugh that sounded fake even to his own ears as she told him a joke in an attempt to soothe her own nerves. "Don't worry, Ms. Abaddon. The rest of the contestants are very nervous as well. You're not the only one."

Abaddon tossed her crimson hair behind her haughtily, a confident smirk present on her painted lips. "Nervous? For what reason do _I_ need to be nervous? I will be the one winning this silly competition tonight. And no one, yourself included Mr. Novak, will be stopping me from that." Castiel frowned deeply at her words and he fidgeted with the hem of his black suit jacket.

"I-I'm not sure that I know what you mean, Miss." Castiel quickly turned away from Abaddon at the knowing, and slightly cruel, smirk that was directed at him. He nervously cleared his throat. "We are about to begin, Ms. Abaddon. Please take your seat with the rest of the contestants." It took all of Castiel's willpower to keep his voice level and his hands still as he took up his position next to Dean. He quickly placed his hands in his pockets just as they began to shake.

Dean glanced over at him and frowned in concern, placing a hand on his shoulder and causing Castiel to jump slightly as he turned to him. "Hey…Cas, you alright? You don't look so good." Castiel quickly shook his head and shrugged the hand off his shoulder as he forced a smile in Dean's direction, but refusing to look the other man in the eye.

"Yes, Mr. Winchester. I am perfectly fine. Shall we get this finale going, then?" Castiel missed the look of confusion on Dean's face as he turned back to face the camera. The director was giving them the countdown before the worst night of Castiel's life would begin.

Castiel smiled brightly at the camera the moment he saw the recording light come on in the studio. This smile was poised, practiced, and very false. However, it was a good thing their national audience didn't know him well enough to be able to tell. "Hello! And welcome to the final night of this season's _The Bachelor_." He then turned to face Dean who, as always, looked uncomfortable with all the attention and cameras trained on him. As soon as Castiel faced him, though, a smile, as fine as the oldest wine, was bestowed upon him. Castiel couldn't help himself but to answer with a true smile of his own. It was the kind you reserve only for that person who is most precious to you. Not that Castiel, himself, was aware of this at the time.

Castiel cleared his throat and casually wrapped an arm around Dean's shoulders as he led him over to the rest of the contestants were waiting. "So, Mr. Winchester, have you decided on the lucky man or woman yet?" He was only attempting to make light conversation in order to help alleviate the pain he was feeling in his chest. Castiel had definitely not been expecting Dean to wrap his own arm around Castiel's shoulders in a strange, but oddly comforting and satisfying, side hug.

Dean fixated Castiel with another bright grin and glanced at the cameras watching their every move. "You bet your ass I have, Cas." His grin only grew wider when the director muttered under his breath about never having had to censor a season as much as this one. "To tell you the truth, I've had my decision made since…yeah, since day one." Castiel looked up at Dean in surprise, while he just winked at him. Castiel huffed softly, muttering about Winchesters and their secrets.

"Well. I suppose we will all soon know your answer, won't we?" Castiel walked over and picked up the red rose, twirling it in his fingers before handing it to Dean. "Alright then, Mr. Winchester. The final rose. Make your decision." Castiel watched as Dean took the rose and moved slowly down the line of the contestants.

Dean then stopped and turned back to Cas and walked right up to him, placing the rose back in his hands. He smiled at Castiel and slowly went down onto one knee in front of the shocked host. "I pick you, Cas. I'll always pick you, no matter what." Dean then reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a small box, flipping it open to show a simple silver band. He looked back up at Castiel, a goofy grin spreading across his face. "So, Cas, whad'dya say? Will you marry me?"


End file.
